


Příbuzní

by SallyPejr



Series: Beth Holmesová [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Secret Organizations, Superheroes have kids, They are teen now
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Holmesová nečekaně osiřela, a tak se vydává najít slavného Anthonyho Starka, kterého nikdy nepotkala. Chce ho přesvědčit, aby se jí ujal, protože je s ním příbuzná...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Úvod

**-Před 13 lety-**

Po skoro opuštěné cestě uprostřed prázdné ploché krajiny jede obyčejné auto s tmavě modrým lakem. Už dávno se setmělo a v okolí není vidět ani světýlko, pokud tedy nepočítáme hvězdy, ale ženu za volantem to očividně nijak netrápí. Letmým pohledem zkontroluje spící mimino v autosedačce vedle sebe a dál pokračuje v cestě.

V autě jí nehraje žádná hudba, i když má rádio zapnuté. Místo oblíbené stanice se z něj ozývají různá hlášení a zprávy. Odposlech policejního kanálu je zakázaný, ale to ženu zajímat nemusí, protože zprávy na téhle frekvenci rozhodně nezní jako policejní hlášení, i když je také plné kódů a přezdívek.

Najednou běžně znějící hlášení přeruší hlasité volání.

„Přepadli základnu! Mají všechno! Opakuji, přepadli základnu! Utíkejte! Dostali se k veškerým záznamům! Přepadl-" Hlášení je v polovině přerušeno a celá frekvence oněmí.

Žena okamžitě vypne rádio a zastaví na krajnici.

Motor běží dál a je tak jediným zvukem v celém okolí. Dokonce ani vítr nefouká.

Žena oběma rukama svírá volant tak silně, až jí zbělely klouby. Bez mrknutí hledí před sebe a vypadá to, že snad ani nedýchá.

Po pár vteřinách sjede pohledem na spící mimino vedle sebe a trochu se zamračí. Chce si odepnout bezpečnostní pás, ale pak se zarazí a znovu se podívá na dítě. Vypadá, že nad něčím uvažuje.

Po pár minutách znovu zařadí rychlost a rozjede se vpřed. Zapne rádio a naladí nějaký hudební kanál.

\- - o - -

**-Před 8 lety-**

V obýváku na zemi leží asi šestiletá holka s kulatými brýlemi a čte si tlustou knihu o pěstování orchidejí. Podle množství a rozmanitosti pokojových rostlin v místnosti je jasné, že jsou pro rodinu důležité. Malá holka sice vypadá, že je na odborně psanou knihu trochu mladá, ale čte ji velmi pozorně a neruší ji přitom ani zapnutá televize. Oblečená je do riflí a trička, vlasy má svázané do culíku, aby jí nepadaly do očí.

Do místnosti vejde tmavovlasá žena s docela přísným výrazem ve tváři. Jen krátce se podívá na knihu, kterou holka čte a chce si sednout do křesla, ale v polovině pohybu se zarazí a znovu se na knihu a čtenářku podívá.

„Orchideje doma nemáme. Nikdy jsi o nich nemluvila." řekne žena a trochu se zamračí.

Malá se zarazí a pomalu se posadí.

„Máme dvě. Jedna paní je vyhazovala, že jí chcíply, tak jsem si je vzala." přizná se holka. „Já se o ně postarám. A nebudou ti zavazet, budu je mít jenom v pokoji nebo je dám na nějaký okno, kde ti nebudou zavazet, mami. Vážně, slibuju." povídá holka prosebně.

„Stejně bys je nevyhodila, ani kdybych ti to přikázala." řekne žena nakonec a sedne si do křesla. Trochu zesílí televizi, ve které právě začaly zprávy.

Malá pěstitelka si chce zase lehnout ke knize, ale zarazí se, když moderátor zpráv uvede reportáž o slavných Avengers. Kniha i orchideje jsou zapomenuty a holka má oči jen pro superhrdiny v televizi. Reportáž se týká jen Anthonyho Starka a jeho posledního svérázného vystoupení, ale to malé nevadí.

„Ty jsi taky takový Tony Stark." povzdechne si máma, když zprávy přejdou na dopravní nehodu na dálnici. „Akorát ty nejsi mechanik ale botanik."

„Chci být chytrá jako on a mít obří laboratoř, kde bych zkoumala kytky." zasní se holka.

„Jasně, Tony Starku." prohodí žena s pohledem upřeným na televizi. Ovšem když se dcerka zase začte do knihy, trochu zkoumavě se na ni podívá.

„Musím si něco zařídit." řekne po chvíli trochu hluše a odejde.

Malá za ní chvíli hledí, ale pak ztiší televizi a vrátí se ke knize.

\- - o - -

„Víš, že by ti to mohlo zlomit vaz?"

„Jen, když to zvoráš. Půjde to?"

„Jo, ale můžou na to velice rychle přijít. A taky- Pro tohle nebyla určená."

„Ty snad víš, kvůli čemu ji měli?"

„No, to ne, ale-"

„Tak se o to nestarej. Původnímu účelu, ať už byl jakýkoliv, už sloužit nebude, ale takhle ještě může být užitečná."

„Vůbec se mi to nelíbí."

„To je mi jedno. Prostě zařiď ty papíry."

\- - o - -

**-Současnost-**

Na hřbitově není snad nikdo kromě čtrnáctileté brunetky s půlměsícovými brýlemi. Je oblečená do černých šatů ke kolenům a přes ruku má přehozenou tmavou bundu. Stojí nad hrobem s jednoduchým zlaceným nápisem 'Victorie Holmes.'

Na pohřeb nepřišel nikdo jen dcera zesnulé, která jí teď stojí u hrobu. Obě byly samotářky. Victorie chodila jen do práce, o které nikdy nemluvila a její dcera má svoje rostliny. Geniální botanička se o lidi nikdy moc nestarala. Ani o matku, která ji vychovala a umožnila jí studovat, ale jinak se o dceru moc nezajímala.

Dívka si povzdechne a vydá se ze hřbitova pryč. Musí si teď zařídit spoustu věcí, pokud nechce skončit v dětském domově nebo na podobném místě.


	2. Seznamte se

Prašnou cestou jde mladá dívka, skoro ještě dítě s brýlemi a zaprášeným oblečením. Na zádech nese obrovský batoh, přes jedno rameno jí visí těžká cestovka, přes druhé nacpaná brašna a v náruči svírá velký květináč s pokojovou rostlinou.

„Už jsme skoro tam, Sufi." řekne dívka tiše, když se před ní objeví zářivé stěny moderní budovy postavené na okraji útesu. Na okamžik se mladá cestovatelka zastaví, aby si poupravila popruh od cestovky, který se jí zadírá do ramene, ale hned pokračuje dál. Už je skoro u cíle.

\- - o - -

Anthony Stark se sklání nad plány jakési budovy, když ho vyruší Jarvis.

„Pane, máte před domem návštěvu."

„Pro nikoho tady nejsem." řekne Stark s klidem.

„Pane, jedná se o nějaké dítě."

„O nějaké _co_?" zarazí se Stark a zvedne hlavu.

„Dítě. Přesněji dívka. Momentálně se prochází kolem domu." informuje ho Jarvis.

Neupravený pán domu se zvedne a vyjde ze své pracovny.

Před hlavními dveřmi leží na zemi batoh a cestovka, oboje plné k prasknutí a špinavé, ovšem po majiteli nebo jakémkoli dopravním prostředku nikde ani památky.

Stark se vydá kolem domu a poblíž srázu do moře vidí postávat nějakou holku s delšími hnědými vlasy.

„Hej, ty!" křikne na ni, ale ona nereaguje. „Ty! Holka. Co tady děláš?!" volá na ni, ale nezdá se, že by ho slyšela. Její netečnost ho rozhodně netěší.

„Seš hluchá nebo co?!" zakřičí Strak už trochu naštvaně.

Konečně se holka pohne a otočí se. V náruči drží zelenou pokojovku a tváří se velice překvapeně, když si všimne muže u domu.

„Pojď sem!" mávne na ni Anthony a ona kupodivu poslechne.

„Dobrý den." hlesne dívka, když dojde až k domu.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptá se jí Stark.

„Er- Počkejte." zarazí se dívka a vyndá si v uší sluchátka, ve kterých momentálně řve nějaké kytarové sólo.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptá se jí Stark znovu.

„Nesu vám dopis."

„Jaký dopis?" zamračí se Stark.

„Od mojí mámy. Dáte mi trochu vody?" zeptá se holka.

Na chvíli se oba přeměřují pohledy, ale pak se Stark vydá zpátky do domu a holka mu jde v patách. Muž se nezdrží, ani aby jí pomohl se zavazadly. Dívka trochu bezohledně pohodí tašky na zem v obývacím pokoji, zato květináč velice opatrně položí na bar.

„Dáte mi sklinku vody?"

„Nechceš radši něco jiného?" zeptá se jí Stark.

„Ne, chci vodu." řekne dívka klidně.

Stark do sklenice nalije čistou vody a podá ji holce. Čekal, že ji jeho návštěvnice hned vypije, ale ta místo toho vodu nalije povadlému kvitku do květináče.

S klidným výrazem dívka položí sklenici, sáhne do brašny a po chvíli přehrabování z ní vytáhne diář, ve kterém je založený dopis pro Anthonyho Starka.

Ten na chvíli zaváhá, jako by se bál obálky dotknout, ale pak si dopis neochotně vezme a začne číst.

„Máš nějaký doklad?" zeptá se jí Stark, když dopis dočte a odloží stranou.

„Jaký doklad?"

„Průkazku, rodný list, pojištění, potvrzení o studiu. Víš přece, co to jsou doklady, ne?" pokrčí Stark rameny.

„Nejsem takový idiot, jak si o mně myslíte." zamračí se dívka a vytáhne z brašny pevnou složku, kterou položí na bar mezi sebou a Starkem. „Jsou v tom potvrzení o studiu, rodný list a zdravotní pojištění." řekne Starkovi.

„Takže ty se jmenuješ Elizabeth?" prohodí Anthony.

„Říkají mi Tony." odpoví mu dívka.

„To je přece mužské jméno. Proč ti tak říkají?" diví se Stark.

„To vymyslela máma. Prý jsem stejně geniální a protivná jako vy." řekne Tony s klidem.

Stark na ni chvíli podezíravě hledí, ale pak rozloží dokumenty na desce baru.

„Jarvisi, ověř to."

\- - o - -

Zatímco Jarvis ověřuje veškeré dokumenty, které Elizabeth Holmesová, řečená Tony, přinesla, mohla dívka zůstat v domě. Jarvis jí sice nedovolí navštívit jakoukoliv jinou místnost kromě obývacího pokoje a koupelny, ale to jí vůbec nevadí. Nějakou dobu stráví opečováváním pokojovky, která se po zalití trochu vzpamatovala, ale pak se vydá ven. Se sluchátky MP3 v uších se prochází kolem domu a nakonec se usadí na okraji útesu a hledí na moře.

Ví, co je v dopise, který dala Starkovi. Četla ho několikrát, než mu uvěřila a vydala se na cestu sem.

Může si jen gratulovat, že slavný Anthony Stark zrovna není v New Yorku nebo někde ve světě kvůli Stark Industries nebo Avengers. Nemá peníze ani na to, aby se sem nechala dovést taxíkem z nejbližšího města a jinde než tady by Starka hledat nemohla. Maximálně by mohla čekat před dveřmi na jeho návrat, pokud by přišel dřív než její potenciální smrt hladem a žízní.

Ta myšlenka jí připomene, že dnes ještě nic pořádného nejedla.

Dívka se postaví a pomalu se vrátí do domu.

„Jarvisi, kde je Stark?" zeptá se stropu.

„Je v dílně a nechce být rušen." informuje ji Jarvis klidně.

„A má tady něco k jídlu?" zeptá se dívka zvědavě.

„Mohu vám objednat pizzu, pokud byste chtěla."

„Nemám peníze."

„To nevadí, slečno Elizabeth. To zařídím já."

„Díky, Jarvisi. Ale neříkej mi slečno Elizabeth."

„A jak vás mám oslovovat, slečno?" zeptá se Jarvis zdvořile.

„Říkej mi Tony." navrhne Elizabeth s drobným úsměvem. „Tak mi říkala máma." dodá tiše.

\- - o - -

„Tys vážně vzal do domu nějaké dítě?" zeptá se Pepper nevěřícně.

„Podle toho, co zjistil Jarvis, tak to není jen nějaké dítě." řekne zamračený Stark. „Její matka, Victorie Holmesová, byla podle všeho moje nevlastní sestra."

„Cože byla?!" zarazí se Pepper na obrazovce.

„Otcův melouch, o kterém se nezmínil." začne jí Stark vysvětlovat a pohodlněji se opře na židli. „Zabezpečil svou dceru dost dobře pod podmínkou, že nikdy nevyzradí, že je s námi příbuzná. Ta si pak pořídila dceru Elizabeth, je jí čtrnáct, je geniální v oblasti biologie a botaniky a dokonce to dálkově studuje na nějaké universitě. Na matčino jméno. Jenže ta teď umřela při bouračce a o holku se teď nemá kdo starat." shrne Anthony životopis své neteře a její matky.

„Jestli je to pravda, tak je mi té Elizabeth líto." povzdechne si Pepper.

„Elizabeth." odfrkne si Anthony. „Víš, jak jí doma říkali? Tony. Prý proto, že je stejně drzá jako já."

„Jistou logiku by to mělo." připustí Pepper s drobným úsměvem. „Ale co s ní teď budeš dělat?"

„To netuším, proto ti volám." pokrčí Stark rameny. „Přece jenom tady nežiju sám."

„Ty se ptáš na názor své rodiny?" usměje se Pepper. „Neměla bych k poradě pozvat i Roberta?"

„Nevolám ti, aby sis ze mě mohla dělat srandu." zamračí se Stark. „Jarvis všechno několikrát ověřoval a potvrdil a ta holka je moje příbuzná. Ale netuším, co s ní."

„Tak ji nech tam, kde je. Postarej se o ni. Pokud je geniální, jak říkáš, bude jí tohle prostředí vyhovovat."

„Mně biologie nic neříká." namítne Anthony.

„Nech si těch výmluv a vem ji do Stark Toweru. Najdeme jí tady bydlení a školu. A taky ji seznámíme s Robertem."


	3. Stark Tower

Tony se sluchátky v uších sedí na pohovce a vlhkým hadříkem otírá listy svojí pokojovce pokřtěné jako Sufi. Nyní se nachází ve svých nových pokojích uprostřed Stark Toweru a za sebou má setkání se spoustou slavných lidí. A všichni se na ni dívali dost podezíravě, hlavně její nový bratránek, Robert Stark. Starý jako ona a namyšlený jako jeho otec.

Už jako malá Tony obdivovala všechny členy Avengers pro jejich odvahu a hrdinství. Nejraději měla Anthonyho Starka a Bruce Bannera, kteří byli nejen hrdinové, ale byli i vědci a Tony měla vždycky v oblibě chytré lidi. A máma jí občas o Starcích a o Avengers říkala, prý aby Tony věděla, o čem se mluví. Ale teď je jí jasné, že máma počítala s tím, že je jednou seznámí.

Tony na chvilku ustane ve své činnosti a zhluboka si povzdechne. Už je to skoro týden od pohřbu a ona ještě neplakala. Ještě nemohla, musela se o sebe nejdřív postarat. A možná ještě není konec. Musí si vybojovat své místo tady.

Tony znovu začne otírat listy a v hlavě si promítá obyvatele Stark Toweru.

Anthony Stark, který ještě pořád nevěří tomu, že má neteř.

Pepper Potts, která k ní od začátku přistupuje jako k oblíbené příbuzné.

Robert, kterému se Tony navykla říkat Robot-Boy nebo Rob-Boy, a který není příliš nadšený, že se objevila.

Steve Rogers, pro Tony kapitán Steve, který se k ní chová mile. Ale ten by se choval mile ke každému, protože je tak vychovaný a je to prostě slušný člověk.

Lexi Rogersová, kapitánova adoptivní dcera se k ní chovala zdvořile, jak jí její výchova káže, ale očividně se nechce řídit prvním dojmem.

Tony dokončí očistu květiny a odnese hadr do své vlastní koupelny. Blikající kontrolka u dveří ji upozorní, že s ní chce Jarvis už chvíli navázat kontakt. Tony si vyndá sluchátka z uší a zvedne hlavu.

„Jarvisi?"

„Slečno Elizabeth."

„Neříkej mi tak." přeruší ho podmračená Tony.

„Omlouvám se, slečno Tony." řekne Jarvis zdvořile. „Chtěla by s vámi mluvit slečna Pottsová."

„A kde ji najdu?" zeptá se Tony a utře si mokré ruce do kalhot.

„Povedu vás, slečno."

„Dík." přikývne Tony, strčí si sluchátka zpátky do uší a vyrazí.

\- - o - -

Pepper na svou novou příbuznou čeká v obývacím pokoji, kde se před asi hodinkou a půl Tony seznámila se všemi obyvateli Stark Toweru. Je ovšem pravda, že Rogersovi bydlí jinde, i když většinu volného času tráví v této budově.

„Dobrý." hlesne Tony a vyndá si sluchátka z uší.

„Můžeme si tykat, jestli chceš." pousměje se Pepper a pokyne jí na sedačku vedle sebe.

„Tak jo." přikývne Tony trochu nejistě a sedne si vedle zrzky.

„Já vím, že máš pro dnešek novinek asi dost, ale potřebovala bych s tebou probrat ještě něco." povídá Pepper.

„A co?" zeptá se dívka a trochu nejistě se zamračí.

„Školu." pokrčí Pepper rameny. „Pokud budeš bydlet tady, tak jaksi nemůžeš navštěvovat školu na opačném pobřeží. Podle všeho, co zjistil Jarvis, tak tě baví biologie."

„Na rozdíl od dalších předmětů." dodá Tony trochu pesimisticky.

„To je sice pravda, ale mizerné známky nemáš z ničeho, ne?" pousměje se Pepper, která se už se studijními výsledky své neteře stačila seznámit. „Byly by tu dvě možnosti. V New Yorku bys mohla navštěvovat dvě školy. Obě jsou dost prestižní. Jedna je v podstatě obyčejná střední, jen tam chodí potomci bohatých lidí. Ta druhá je spíše pro geniální děti. Je dost složitá. Pokud jsi zaměřená na nějaký obor, můžeš studovat hlavně ten, ale chtějí skvělé výsledky i v dalších předmětech. Robert tam studuje fyziku, i když občas bojuje s předměty humanitního rázu." povídá Pepper.

„A to si můžu vybrat, kterou chci studovat?" zeptá se Elizabeth opatrně.

„Musíš udělat přijímací zkoušky." upozorní ji Pepper.

„Chci zkusit tu druhou." řekne Tony okamžitě. „Jestli se tam dá pořádně studovat botanika, začnu se klidně učit i to ostatní."

„Tak dobrá." pousměje se Pepper jejímu nadšení. „A pak je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou musíme vyřídit."

„A jaká?" zamračí se Tony znovu.

„Máš určitě ještě spoustu věcí, které jsi nechala doma, tak bychom je mohli přestěhovat sem, ne?" řekne Pepper klidně.

„Můžu si přestěhovat i kvitka?" zeptá se Tony rovnou.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne Pepper na souhlas.

„Ale je jich spousta." varuje Tony.

„A tohle je velký dům." odpoví jí Pepper s drobným úsměvem. „Jsi asi jediná, kdo je tady nějak zaměřený na květiny nebo je dokonce pěstuje. Bude to příjemná změna oproti všem těm robotům a strojům."


	4. Nový život Elizabeth Holmesové

Říct o téhle škole, že je prestižní, by podle Elizabeth, tedy podle Tony, bylo hrubé nedocenění celé této instituce. Podle ní je škola dokonalá, alespoň po stránce biologie a botaniky.

Udělat přijímací zkoušky pro ni nebyl zas takový problém, a tak s měsíčním zpožděním začala docházet na Westwoodskou akademii pro nadané studenty. Nevadí ji ani to, že musí nosit školní uniformu, jejíž nedílnou součástí je i sukně a kravata. A smířila se i s tím, že musí i v jiných předmětech, než jsou přírodní vědy, prokazovat znalosti, které odpovídají úrovni premiantů na ostatních školách.

Jak už říkala Pepper, dochází na školu i Robert, kterého každé ráno vozí do školy Happy – přátelský, ale občas až přehnaně zodpovědný šofér a bodyguard rodiny Starků. Tony tohle vození přišlo příliš snobské, a tak začala provozovat něco, z čeho Pepper vstávají hrůzou vlasy na hlavě. Začala do školy jezdit na kole.

\- - o - -

Svůj volný čas Tony dělí mezi své rostliny (pro které jí vyhradili a upravili jednu obrovskou místnost v patře, ve kterém bydlí) a mezi zkoumání Stark Toweru. Pár obydlených pater, spousta byrokraty obsazených pater, administrativní přízemí a spousta laboratoří a dílen, do kterých se Tony obvykle dostane až po dlouhém přemlouvání Jarvise, ale nakonec ji dovnitř vždycky pustí. Chemii a fyziku Tony vždycky probírala jen okrajově jako nezbytnou součást studia biologie, ale uprostřed laboratoří Stark Toweru má doopravdy chuť se těmto oborům věnovat pořádně.

\- - o - -

Pepper Pottsová tráví většinu svého času řízením Stark Industries a jen málokdy má dost času pro sebe nebo pro svou rodinu.

Anthony Stark je nucen pomáhat ve své vlastní firmě, je-li to opravdu nezbytně nutné. Většinu doby jinak tráví nad projekty Shieldu či nad svými vlastními plány, které oboje patří mezi přísně utajované.

Steve Rogers se ve Stark Toweru zastavuje každý večer, aby vyzvedl svou dceru, ale jinak se objeví, jen když to vyžaduje činnost Avengers.

Občas se objeví i někdo další, kdo pracuje pro Shield, což jsou většinou chlápci v černých oblecích a slunečních brýlích nebo agent s přezdívkou Hawkeye a s trochu pubertálním chováním. Ale ti se starají jen o svou práci a nějaká mládež je vůbec nezajímá. Tedy s vyjímkou Hawkeye, který je aspoň pozdraví a občas prohodí pár slov.

\- - o - -

Robert i nadále zůstával vůči Tony trochu odtažitý, ale on tak přistupuje ke všem. Ani ve škole nemá zrovna moc přátel, jak už si Tony stačila všimnout.

Lexi oproti tomu byla vůči Tony mnohem přátelštější. Ráda by si s Tony jen tak povídala nebo si vyšla na nákupy, ale tato normální holčičí činnost je pro Tony terra incognita. Ona nikdy neměla kamarádky, se kterými by si takto povídala nebo trávila čas. Ani s mámou nic takového nepodnikala.

V mnoha ohledech se Tony svým chováním podobá Robertovi, jen je o dost víc ráznější. Ale ani její odtažitost moc dlouho nedokáže odolávat nadšení mladé Rogersové, takže nakonec i ona občas skončí na nákupech.


	5. Potomci slavných Avengers

Robert Stark, syn Anthonyho Starka, slavného Iron mana.

Robert je geniální jako jeho otec, dokonce i vypadá stejně. Fyzika a hlavně mechanika a elektronika jsou věci, které mu jdou sami. Nejlepší ve třídě, co se fyziky týče.

Jenže když slaví nějaký úspěch, i když slaví neúspěch, cokoliv dělá, vždy mu někdo připomíná, že je synem svého otce. Je s ním srovnávám a porovnáván a nikdy se svému geniálnímu otci nemůže vyrovnat, protože Anthony Stark přece všechno vymyslel dřív a nebo líp.

\- - o - -

Robert sedí v lavici, hlavu podepřenou rukou a znuděně pozoruje malý stroj před sebou – úkol do hodiny mechaniky.

„Hele, Starku, co to máš? To ti stavěl táta?" ozve se trochu protáhlý hlas jednoho spolužáka.

„Vypadni, Osborne." řekne Robert, aniž by zvedl hlavu.

„Nebuď drzý, Starku. Mluvíš, jako kdybys nestál o naši přítomnost." ukáže Osborne na sebe a na svého kámoše, co stojí opodál.

„Hej, Rob-boyi!" zahlaholí někdo a vzápětí ke Starkově lavici dorazí Elizabeth. „Máš odpoledne čas? Potřebovala bych tvoji pomoc."

„Starku, ty máš rande?" zeptá se Osborne zvědavě a přejde blíž.

„Jestli máš zájem, máš smůlu. Dutohlavé křeny sebou neberem." řekne Tony směrem k Osbornovi. „Jdi otravovat někoho jiného."

„To bolelo." povzdechne si Osborne ublíženě.

„Rána pěstí bolí víc, můžeš si to vyzkoušet, jestli nevypadneš." řekne Tony chladně, než se s normálním výrazem podívá na bratránka. „Potřebovala bych pomoct s elektřinou. Něco s obvody nebo co, já nevím, vůbec to nechápu."

„Já zas nechápu, žes ho tak snadno odpálkovala." prohodí Robert.

„Koho? Toho pitomce? Takových hňupů jsem na minulý škole měla mraky." řekne Tony pohrdavě. „Jsou jen dvě verze, buď by dal pokoj, nebo by začala hádka."

„To mi povídej, štve mě, co škola začala. Máme stejný obor a naši otcové taky." povzdechne si Robert.

„A to's ho ještě neposlal do háje?" diví se Tony.

„Ignoruju ho. Moc to nepomáhá." pokrčí Robert rameny. „Co přesně s tou elektřinou potřebuješ."

„Nevím." rozhodí Tony rukama. „Nechápu ani zadání. Něco s obvody a proudy. Prostě potřebuju pomoct."

„Udělej mi úkoly do biologie a pomůžu ti." navrhne Robert.

„Beru." ušklíbne se Tony nadšeně. „Zatím, Rob-boyi." mávne rukou a zmizí.

Robert ji chvíli sleduje, ale pak mu pohled padne na Osborna.

Ten se taky dívá za odcházející dívkou.

Robert Stark a Harry Osborne spolu mají spory snad od chvíle, kdy se poprvé potkali. Oba dva bohatí, géniové přes fyziku, otcové zbrojařští magnáti. (I když Stark už přešel na jiné technologie.) To je spousta důvodů ke konkurenci. Ovšem zatímco Robert je flegmatik a Osborna ignoruje, Harry je dost soutěživá osobnost a často vyhledává spory. Hlavně s Robertem.

\- - o - -

Rodiče Alex Rogersové byli dobrými přáteli Kapitána Ameriky a on jim slíbil, že je ochrání před jejich nepřáteli. Ale svůj slib nemohl dodržet. Z rodiny zbyla jen dvouletá dcerka Alex, kterou kapitán adoptoval.

Výchova mladé dívky sice kapitánovi přidělala spoustu starostí, ale také spoustu úžasných zkušeností a zážitků. Steve a Lexi se sice v mnoha věcech neshodnou (třeba v tom, co je pro mladou dívku vhodné), ale mají jeden druhého doopravdy rádi.

Lexi je středně vysoká černovláska s modrýma očima, nezdolným optimismem a obrovským uměleckým nadáním. A taky s touhou patřit k Avengers, ale to by její táta nepřežil.

\- - o - -

Před Stark Towerem postávají Robert a Tony a čekají na Lexi, která je vytáhla ven z laboratoří.

„Už jsem tady! Promiňte, fakt se děsně omlouvám. Úplně jsem zapomněla, kolik je hodin." vychrlí ze sebe Lexi, když konečně dorazí.

„Máš na ruce barvu." ukáže jí Tony na prsty na levačce.

„Jo, to je možný." mávne Lexi rukou. „Nestihla jsem se pořádně umýt, abych nepřišla ještě později."

„Ty maluješ?" diví se Tony.

„Je výtvarkou posedlá jako ty biologií." ušklíbne se Robert.

„Hlavně, že ty bereš fyziku s úplným klidem." ohradí se Elizabeth okamžitě.

„Nechte toho, vy dva šprti." zarazí je Lexi. Chytne každého pod jednou paží a vyrazí ulicí pryč od Stark Toweru.

„Chtěla jsem vás vzít do centra, že bych něco udělala s Bethiným- sorry, s Toniným stylem oblíkání, a že bychom pak zašli do videoherny, ale pak jsem dostala ještě lepší nápad." povídá Lexi vesele.

„A jaký?" zeptá se Tony podezíravě.

Robert její ustaraný výraz sdílí.

„Jerry má dneska odpoledne volno, tak co kdybychom zašli na paintball? Klidně kluci proti holkám." zeptá se Lexi s nadšením.

„Proč ne. Konečně budou nějaké týmy." pokrčí Robert rameny.

„Kdo je Jerry?" zeptá se Tony nechápavě.

\- - o - -

Jeremy Barton je vysoký, svalnatý mladík s krátce střiženými, skoro rudými vlasy. Je synem dvou tajných agentů Shieldu – Clinta Bartona nebo-li Hawkeye a Natashy Romanoff alias Black Widow.

Po svých rodičích, kteří pro své povolání nemají na syna moc času, podědil úžasné fyzické schopnosti a trochu odtažité chování. Jerry pořád vypadá, jako by mu na okolním světě vůbec nezáleželo, ale bez ohledu na permanentně kamenný výraz je Jerry skvělý kamarád a společník, i když poněkud tichý a nemluvný.

\- - o - -

„Jerry, tohle je Elizabeth Holmesová, Robertova sestřenka, ale říká se jí Tony. Tony, tohle je Jeremy Barton, náš skvělý kámoš a nepřekonatelný sportovec." představí Lexi dva členy skupinky, kteří se ještě neznají.

„Čau." mávne Tony rukou.

Jeremy jen pokýve hlavou na znamení, že rozuměl.

„Jerry skoro nemluví, na to si zvykneš." prohodí Robert. „Ale to nevadí, Lexi toho namluví za nás za všechny."

„No dovol!" naježí se Lexi okamžitě. „Za to ti ustřelím hlavu."

„Takže se jde na ten paintball?" ujišťuje se Tony.

„Jasně." přikývne Lexi nadšeně a celá čtveřice se pomalu vydá dál.

„Já to ještě nikdy nehrála." řekne Tony trochu nejistě.

„Tak to moc dlouho nevydržíš." řekne Robert truchlivě. „Jerry je skvělý střelec. Dostane tě dřív, než nabiješ."


	6. Agenti

Když se Lexi, Robert a Tony vrátí do Stark Toweru, mají všichni tři skvělou náladu a to dokonce i přes to, že všichni zmokli.

Paintball byl skvělý. Samozřejmě, že vždycky vyhrál tým, ve kterém byl Jerry, ale to nevadilo nikomu. Tony sice tuhle střílečku hrála poprvé v životě, ale velice rychle se dostala na úroveň Lexi a Roberta. Ti stříleli taky tak mizerně jako ona. Jerry si z nich proto dělal srandu, ale všichni to brali s humorem. Byla to součást hry.

„Tohle bylo skvělé odpoledne." řekne Tony nadšeně, když nastoupí do výtahu. „Paintball bych mohla hrát každý den."

„To by tě za chvíli omrzelo." řekne Robert varovně.

„Až zase bude mít Jerry volno, můžeme si to zopakovat." navrhne Lexi. „Ale bude to chvíli trvat. Je na sportovní škole, ale podmínky mají jako u vojáků."

„To tam jsou tak přísní?" diví se Tony.

Než jí Lexi stačí odpovědět, Robert nahlas zaskučí a chytne se za hlavu.

„Já zapomněl na úkoly. Mám ještě dělat tu kreténskou biolu. A tys chtěla pomoct s fyzikou, že?" obrátí se Robert na Tony.

„Ale do háje." vydechne Tony otráveně a naštvaně se na Roberta podívá. „To mi děláš naschvál. Celý den je skvělý a v pohodě a teď se mám jít učit? To ses snad zbláznil, ne?"

Robert jí chce od plic odpovědět, ale zarazí ho otvírání výtahu a pohled do místnosti.

U jedné z mnoha nastavitelných obrazovek počítače, kde je teď nějaké zastavené video, stojí jeho rodiče, Steve Rogers a tři agenti Shieldu ve svých černých oblecích.

„Máme jít jinam?" zeptá se Robert otráveně.

„Co se děje?" podívá se Lexi nadšeně na otce, ovšem ten se tváří vážně, jako všichni dospělí v místnosti.

„Pojďte sem. Všichni tři." mávne na ně rukou Stark a vrátí video zpátky na začátek.

Trojice ve výtahu na okamžik zaváhá, ale poslechne. Vždycky, když přišel někdo ze Shieldu, museli odejít a na nic se neptat, ale teď je zvou na poradu. Je to trochu divné, ale děcka jsou příliš zvědavá, aby nad tím uvažovala.

Lexi se postaví hnedka k obrazovce a Robert a Elizabeth jí koukají přes ramena.

\- - o - -

Tony přeletí nevěřícím pohledem po třech podmračených agentech, ustaraném kapitánovi a Pepper, podmračeném Anthonym a zmateném Robertovi a Lexi.

Ta agentka, jejíž výslech jim právě pustili, nejen že vypadá jako Elizabethina máma, ale taky tvrdí, že je ona. Že je Victorie Holmesová, a že jí Tony pomáhá shánět informace.

„Ta žena je Victorie Crieffová. Spolupracovala s vědcem, který prováděl pokusy na lidech, ale při zatýkání nám utekla." začne jeden z agentů mluvit. „Nevěděli jsme o ní, dokud jsme ji nechytili. Zpětně jsme vysledovali, že se skrývala pod identitou Victorie Holmesové."

„To nemůže být ona!" rozkřikne se Tony a zamračí se. „Máma je mrtvá, měla autonehodu! Byla jsem jí na pohřbu! Tohle není ona! Nemůže!" Tony se rozhlédne po lidech kolem sebe.

„To není ona!" křikne Tony a rozběhne se pryč.

„Roberte, Lexi, běžte za ní a hlídejte ji." rozkáže Stark, sotva Tony zmizí ve výtahu. „Jarvisi, nech všeho, co není životně důležité a prohledej celou budovu a záznamy. Najdi, co si Tony prohlížela, co stahovala, jestli někde nenechala štěnici."

„Přece si opravdu nemyslíš, že je tady jako špion." zamračí se Pepper nevěřícně.

„Vždyť je to ještě dítě." přidá se Steve.

„Já nevím, ale chci mít jistotu." pokrčí Anthony rameny.

\- - o - -

Tony vyběhne z výtahu a vydá se chodbou ke svému pokoji.

„Slečno Tony, možná by teď bylo nejlepší, kdybyste po dobu vyšetřování zůstala ve vašem pokoji." ozve se od stropu Jarvisův hlas.

„Takže ty si taky myslíš, že ta ženská je moje máma, a že já jsem agent?" zeptá se Tony naštvaně s rukou na klice.

„To netvrdím, slečno." brání se Jarvis.

„Jasně! Dej mi pokoj, Jarve!" odsekne Tony a zavře se v místnosti se svými rostlinami. Tam je sice taky počítač, ale ten neumí mluvit.

\- - o - -

Stark, Rogers a tři agenti jsou zrovna uprostřed hádky, když do místnosti vpadne Lexi.

„Tati! Tony utekla." vyhrkne dívka.

„Cože?" zvedne se Stark od stolu. „Měli jste ji hlídat, ne?"

„A kde je Robert?"

„Snaží se ji dohnat, ale vzala si kolo." pokrčí Lexi rameny. „Nechala nám vzkaz."

\- - o - -

_„Hele, je mi jedno, co ta ženská řekla, ona není moje máma. Moje máma je mrtvá, jasný?"_ povídá brýlatá brunetka na obrazovce rozhodným hlasem. _„Ale nejsem idiot, je mi jasné, že mi to nevěříte. Že si teďka myslíte, že ta agentka fakt je moje máma a já jí pomáhám. Taky je mi jasný, že teď Jarvis prohledává celý barák, aby našel štěnici nebo co. Jenže to nenajde, já jsem nepřišla jako špion!"_ Tony se zarazí a uhne pohledem, než pokračuje.

_„Bylo to tu fajn, hlavně paintball a to, co ste udělali pro moje kytky, ale- Mějte se."_ Skleslá Tony se natáhne k obrazovce a vypne ji.

Skupina lidí před počítačem ještě pár okamžiků mlčí, než se ozve Lexi.

„Proč utekla?" zeptá se nechápavě. „Mohla nám to zkusit vysvětlit."

„A co by nám řekla?" obrátí se na ni Anthony. „Zajatá agentka během výslechu řekla, že je Tony její dcera a pomáhá ji. Je jasné, že ji teď máme za zločince a zrádce. A pochybuji, že by Tony měla nějaký důkaz , kterým by nás přesvědčila, že to není pravda."

„Ale nemá kam jít. Je bez prostředků a venku se jí může stát cokoliv." řekne Pepper ustaraně.

„To jí určitě taky brzo dojde. Ale pochybuju, že se vrátí." řekne Stark vážně.

„Tak ji musíme najít my." řekne Rogers rozhodně.


	7. Máma

Elizabeth má na sobě bundu, ale ta jí proti vytrvalému studenému dešti není nic platná. Skrýše před deštěm jsou plné newyorských bezdomovců a mezi ně se Tony rozhodně nechce, a tak jen dál chodí ulicemi Manhattonu. V jedné ruce drží květináč s lopatkovcem Sufi a druhou vede kolo. Krom toho si ze Stark Toweru odnesla jen svou peněženku s několika dolary.

Nemá kam jít, ale vracet se jí nechce.

Bez ohledu na to, jak je ta ženská podobná její mámě, tak to není ona. Nemůže. Její máma nebyla agentka. Netuší, kde si ta ženská o ní všechno zjistila, ale určitě lže. Victorie Holmesová nebyla tajná agentka a Tony není její špeh. Nepřišla ke Starkům slídit.

Nakonec Tony zastaví u jednoho bistra. Zamkne kolo ke stojanu a vejde. Nějak se jí podaří najít v rohu místnosti volný stůl, kde se svým kvitkem není zas tak nápadná. Její finanční zásoba jí stačí akorát na porci lívanců a jedno slabé kafe.

Když unavená servírka, která jí přinesla objednávku, odejde, přisedne si k Tony nějaká žena.

„Ahoj." řekne žena tiše.

Tony sebou trhne, když uslyší známý hlas a s vystrašeným výrazem se na ženu podívá. Vypadá úplně jako její máma, ale to přece nemůže být ona.

„Kdo jste?" zeptá se Tony podezíravě.

„Tvoje máma." řekne žena a trochu nechápavě se zamračí.

„Máma je už měsíc mrtvá." řekne Tony chladně.

„Necháš mě, abych ti to vysvětlila?" zeptá se Victorie klidně.

Tony na ni jen chvíli hledí, ale pak pokrčí rameny.

„Pracovala jsem jako agentka pro jednoho vědce. Nevím, čím se zabýval, já jen dělala ochranku." pustí se Victorie do vysvětlování. „Pak toho chlapa zatkli a já utekla. Nebyla jsem jediná. Ostatní si našli práci jinde, ale já měla tebe. Změnila jsem si jméno na Holmesová a odstěhovala jsem se na západ. Jenže nedávno si mě našli. Byla to úplná náhoda. Musela jsem zmizet, tak jsem předstírala autonehodu a ztratila se." brání se žena.

„A co bude se mnou, to ti bylo jedno?" zeptá se Tony naštvaně.

„Postarala jsem se o tebe." brání se žena. „Nechala jsem ti všechny ty doklady. Věděla jsem, že jsi dost chytrá, aby ses dostala ke Starkovi."

„A co kdyby mě k sobě nevzal? To bych zůstala na ulici? Nebo skončila v děcáku?" hádá se Tony a naštvaně při tom gestikuluje.

„Tony, nech toho. Nemohla jsem nic dělat. Byla bys radši, kdyby tě našli cizí agenti a použili tě jako rukojmí? Nebo tě rovnou zabili?" rozhodí Victorie rukama. „Dostala ses ke Starkovi a to je hlavní, ne? I když tě teď vyhnali. Bála jsem se, že tě rovnou zatknou."

„Tak proč jsi jim říkala, že ti pomáhám? Kdybys jim to neřekla, nikdy by mě zavřít nechtěli." zlobí se Tony a uhne pohledem. „Teď mě mají za zrádce." dodá tiše.

Na chvíli se obě odmlčí, dívka se tváří sklesle, žena netrpělivě.

„Jak to, že jsi tady? Vždyť tě zatkli." řekne Tony udiveně a podezíravě se na mámu podívá.

„Utekla jsem. A nebudu ti říkat podrobnosti. Pořád po mně jdou ale- Chtěla jsem tě zase vidět, tak jsem teď na Manhattonu, i když se nemůžu moc zdržovat." řekne Victorie klidně.

„Už jsi zase Victorie Crieffová, tak co budeš dělat? Utíkat před zákonem?" zamračí se Tony.

„Tak nějak. Na nějakou dobu zmizím a až se uklidní situace, tak se zase objevím. Ale to bude nějakou dobu trvat." povídá Victorie.

Tony jen pokýve hlavou, ale nic neříká. Vlastně tuhle odpověď čekala.

„Máš ještě svůj telefon?" zeptá se Victorie s nadějí.

„Ne. Nechala jsem ho tam. Bála jsem se, že by mě podle něho našli. A krom nich mi stejně nikdo volat nebude." zavrtí Tony hlavou.

„To bylo chytré." pochválí ji Victorie a začne se přehrabávat ve své tašce. „Já- Dám ti svůj telefon. Není napíchnutý a já jsem jediná, kdo zná číslo. Občas se ti ozvu, když budu v New Yorku. Dám ti i nějaké peníze, ale víc toho pro tebe udělat nemůžu. Sama jsem na útěku." řekne Victorie a položí na stůl mobil a peněženku.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, Tony." rozloučí se krátce a odejde.

Tony za ní chvíli hledí, ale pak se podívá na věci na stole. Schová vše do kapes a podívá se na zelené kvitko vedle sebe.

„Co mám dělat, Sufi?" zeptá se truchlivě. Peníze doopravdy potřebuje, ale má pocit, že tím, že si je vezme od Victorie, přiznává zradu, ze které ji obvinili. Ale do Stark Toweru se vrátit nemůže a bez peněz bydlení nenajde.

Možná bude lepší někde přespat a nad budoucností uvažovat až ráno. Teď stejně nic nevymyslí.


	8. Servírka z bistra

Není těžké si na Manhattanu najít podnájem, pokud se nestaráte o vzhled a platíte. Stejně tak není těžké najít práci jako výpomoc v kuchyni nebo obsluha, pokud nechcete vydělávat miliony a nepoužíváte slovo hygiena. Ani Tony s tím neměla problémy, i když není ani zdaleka dospělá. Netuší, kam by šla a moc se jí nechce toulat po státech, když pomalu začíná zima, a tak zůstala na ostrově.

Byteček je spíš jen upravený kus suterénu. Nábytek toho má hodně za sebou a na některých stěnách je plíseň, ale žít se tam dá. Nějak. Hned přes ulici našla Tony práci jako servírka v dost podezřelém bistru, které má šéfa, co je tím vzteklejší, čím víc má v kuchyni objednávek. S vírou v pevné nervy a očkování proti žloutence a tetanu tam nastoupila a začala si vydělávat aspoň na přežití.

Týden od útěku ze Stark Toweru a pět dní v práci. To je její skóre, než ji našli.

\- - o - -

„Liz! Odnes to a nech si ty kyselý ksichty." zavrčí kuchař a vrazí Tony do ruky tác se spoustou lívanců a smažených vajec.

„Jasně." odsekne Tony, ale cestou k zákazníkům nahodí trochu přívětivější výraz. Rozdá stavařům snídani a vydá se k boxu, kam si právě přisedl nový host.

„Dobré ráno, Tony." pozdraví ji muž.

„Kapitán Steve." hlesne Tony překvapeně a tác jí málem vypadne z ruk. „Jdete mě zatknout?"

„Ne. Nikdo tě nechce zatknout." řekne Rogers klidně. „Co bys mi doporučila z nabídky?"

„Jen kafe. To jsem dělala já. Kuchař je totiž prase." odpoví mu Tony už mnohem klidněji.

„Tak teda kávu." objedná si Steve.

Tony mu ji přinese a dál pokračuje v obsluhování. Teprve až po deváté všichni dělníci odejdou a zůstane jen její známý. Tony položí tác na bar a sedne si naproti Rogersovi.

„Trvalo nám, než jsme tě našli." prohodí kapitán.

„Odvedete mě?" mračí se Tony.

„Ne." zavrtí Steve hlavou. „Shield chce zjistit, co máš společné s tou agentkou."

„To vám můžu říct rovnou." založí si Tony ruce na prsou. „Potkala jsem ji hned po tom, co jsem utekla."

„Vážně?" diví se Rogers.

„Řekla, že je vážně moje máma. Taky řekla, že dělala agentku pro nějakého vědce, ale zatkli ho a ona té práce kvůli mně nechala. Jenže ji našli, a tak předstírala tu bouračku. Ale nevím, co dělala pak a proč jde po Shieldu nebo on po ní." shrne Tony informace o své matce.

„A proč tvrdila, že jí pomáháš?" vyzvídá Steve.

„To nevím." pokrčí Tony rameny. „Ale není to pravda, že jí pomáhám."

„A ty jí to věříš? To, co ti řekla?"

Poprvé se její nespokojený výraz změní a Tony se zatváří nejistě.

„Já- nevím." přizná se.

„Jsi její dcera. Znáš ji nejlépe ze všech." řekne Rogers vážně.

„Kapitáne, já si za čtrnáct let nikdy ničeho nevšimla." řekne Tony nevěřícně. „Ani by mě nenapadlo, že je moje máma to, co je." Tony si utrápeně povzdechne a postaví se, aby obsloužila nově příchozí zákazníky.

„Tony." osloví ji Rogers, aby ji zastavil. „Nechceš se vrátit?" zeptá se.

„Víte, vy se mnou mluvíte na rovinu a já jsem za to ráda, ale ostatní mi nevěří, že ne?" řekne Tony smutně a chce odejít.

„Počkej ještě." zarazí ji Rogers a sáhne do bundy.

„Moje MP3!" vyhrkne Tony nadšeně. „Díky." usměje se na kapitána, než se konečně vydá obsluhovat.

\- - o - -

„Nechce se vrátit. Nevěří tomu, že bysme jí věřili." řekne Steve a podívá se na jedinou další osobu, co ví, kde se schovává Elizabeth Holmesová.

„A ty se divíš?" odfrkne si Stark skoro pohrdavě. „Jde po ní celý Shield, já bych se taky schovával."

„Ale ty nejsi dítě." zamračí se Steve. „Vůbec se mi nelíbí, kde pracuje. To pro jakoukoliv dívku není vhodná práce. A ten byt, kde teď žije, je strašný."

„Hele, celý Shield po ní jde, protože je nejspíš zrádce. Ty jsi důkaz, že je s tou ženskou v kontaktu." rozhodí Stark rukama. „Dokud se nezjistí, co ta agentka chce a co s tím má společného Tony, bude muset zůstat tam, kde je."


	9. Vzkazy

Sežmoulaný kus papíru prostrčený pode dveřmi vyvolá na Tonyině tváři znechucený výraz. Další vzkaz od domácího, který chce nájem, i když má Tony ještě čas, aby zaplatila. Tony hodí papír na stůl nebo na to, co tu jako stůl slouží a vyrazí do práce. Musí před otvíračkou ještě trochu zamést a hlavně udělat kafe.

Ovšem víc než práce ji trápí její rostliny. Lopatkovci Sufi temný byt vůbec nedělá dobře a její ostatní květiny zůstaly ve Stark Toweru, kde se o ně nikdo neumí starat.

Z úvah ji vytrhne zvonění telefonu. Teprve po pár vteřinách jí dojde, že to zvoní mobil od mámy. Rychle vytáhne telefon z kapsy a ustaraně na něj hledí. Victorie je jediná, kdo má tohle číslo, snad krom telefonních společností. Nakonec se Tony donutí hovor příjmout.

„Ano?" řekne váhavě.

„Ahoj, Tony." ozve se v telefonu Victoriin hlas. „Nemám moc času, potřebovala bych tvou pomoc. Je to velice důležíté, ale nemůžu o tom mluvit po telefonu. Jde mi o život." Žena v mobilu se na zlomek vteřiny odmlčí, než pokračuje v monologu.

„Počkám tě na staveništi. Je dva bloky od toho místa, kde jsme se naposledy potkaly. Budu tě čekat v deset. Prosím, přijď a hlavně o tom nikomu neříkej. Nikdy nevíš, komu se dá věřit."

Hovor je ukončen.

Tony zůstane nechápavě stát uprostřed ulice a hledí na svůj mobil.

Co má dělat? Její matka je v problémech a chce její pomoc. Jenže jak by jí ona mohla pomoct? Není agentka ani superhrdina jako její příbuzní.

Co má dělat? Neměla by to někomu říct? Jenže komu? Stark, kapitán a všichni spolupracují se Shieldem a ti chctějí ji i mámu zavřít. Nebo i zabít. Co má sakra dělat?

Tony schová telefon do kapsy a pokračuje v cestě do bistra.

\- - o - -

„Vy jste Thompson?" obrátí se Rogers na tlustého chlápka, který zaměstnává Tony. „Proč jste mi volal?"

Tlustý kuchař si utře umaštěné ruce do špinavé zástěry a podezíravě si prohlíží vysokého blonďáka. Snadno v něm pozná chlápka, kvůli kterému onehdy seřval mladou servírku, že místo práce vykecává.

„Mám vám dát tohle." podá kuchař Stevovi obálku připíchnutou k nástěnce nad pultem. „Je to od Liz, té holky, co tady dělá. Prej je to důležitý a docela jí to věřím. Nechala mi celou výplatu za dnešek, jen abych vám zavolal a dal vám tohle."

Rogers se zamračí a vezme si obálku. Co může Tony chtít tak důležitého, že mu dokonce dala vědět?


	10. Staveniště v centru

Na staveništi, kde se chtěla Victorie sejít, je docela tma, ale z okolních ulic jde dostatek světla, aby bylo mezi rozestavěnými budovami vidět.

Tony s nejistým výrazem prochází staveništěm a rozhlíží se.

„Tady jsem!" ozve se kus před ní a ze stínu vyjde Victorie.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Tony ustaraně, když dojde až k mámě.

„Řekla jsi o téhle schůzce někomu?" zeptá se Victorie přísně.

„Ne." zavrtí Tony hlavou.

„Skvělé." pousměje se Victorie krátce. „Potřebuju, abys mi s něčím pomohla."

„A s čím?"

„Chci, abys do Stark Toweru nasadila štěnici." řekne Victoria na rovinu.

„Cože?" vyjekne Tony překvapeně. „Říkala jsi, že ti jde o život!"

„Chtěla jsem si být jistá, že příjdeš." pokrčí Victoria rameny a skoro bez zájmu se dívá na naštvanou Tony.

„A kvůli tomu jsi mi musela lhát?"

„Jsem špion, lhaní je pro mě normální." řekne Victoria chladně. „Už jsi byla ve Stark Toweru, víš, kde se tam napojit na ten Starkův počítač, takže-"

„Já k nim žádnou štěnici nosit nebudu!" zarazí ji Tony.

„Ani když to má pomoct tvým mámě?"

„Ne." řekne Tony nelice nejistě.

„Tak tomu teda říkám vděk." ušklíbne se Victorie naštvaně. „Kdybych chtěla, ať zabiješ Starka, tak to bych chápala, že nechceš, ale jde jen o jedno přihlášení do počítače. A ty seš raději na straně těch, co tě vyhnali, než na straně svojí mámy."

„Nevyhnali mě, utekla jsem sama." řekne Tony to první, co ji napadne.

„I tak bych řekla, že po třinácti letech budeš spíš na mojí straně." odsekne Victorie.

„Je mi čtrnáct. Po čtrnácti letech." opraví ji Tony. „Jenže i tak k nim tu štěnici nedám. Nejsem podrazák. A Jarvis by na ni stejně hned přišel, i kdybych se do Stark Toweru dostala a to by se mi nepodařilo, protože je celý hlídaný a plný agentů Shieldu."

„Pro tebe by se cesta našla, kdybys trochu chtěla. A je to třináct. Nepočítám tvoje roky, ale jak dlouho se s tebou tahám." řekne Victorie vztekle a strčí si ruce do kapes kabátu.

„Ale- Vždyť jsi moje máma." řekne Tony a nechápavě na ženu hledí.

„Jak se dá dostat do Stark Toweru?" zeptá se jí Victorie.

„Vysvětli mi to!" rozkřikne se na ni Tony.

„Ten vědec, u kterýho jsem pracovala, dělal pokusy na děckách. Ty jsi jedno z nich. Nechala jsem si tě jako krytí, když ho zavřeli." řekne Victoria chladně. „A teď, kudy se dá dostat do Stark Toweru?" zopakuje Victorie svou otázku a vytáhne z kapsy pistol.

Tony na ni nechápave hledí, neschopná pochopit, co jí teď máma řekla. Jenže teď už to vlastně není její máma. Nikdy nebyla.

„Tys mi celou dobu lhala." hlesne Tony se slzami na krajíčku.

„Chci to vědět." zamračí se Victorie, ale Tony ji neposlouchá. Místo toho se s brekem rozběhne pryč.

„Sakra." zanadává Victorie a namíří zbraň na utíkající dívku.

\- - o - -

Tony se skloněnou hlavou a koleny pod bradou sedí na betonové rouře a snaží se vzpamatovat z událostí a novinek poslední půl hodiny. Ona je jen pokusný králík, její máma není její máma a navíc ji chtěla zastřelit. Objevil se Iron man a Kapitán, kteří ji zachránili a s nimi i banda agentů ze Shieldu. To je víc, než stačí zvládnout. Teď by si ze všeho nejvíc přála zalést pod deku a zkusit na všechno zapomenout.

Na zádech ucítí dotek, a tak vzhlédne. Stark, ještě pořád navlečený v brnění, jí přes ramena položil koženou bundu.

„Ta je kapitána." řekne Tony tiše.

„On to bez ní přežije a já žádnou nemám." pokrčí Stark s nezájmem rameny.

„Dík." hlesne Tony a trochu si bundu přitáhne.

„Nezajímá tě, co s ní teď bude?" mávne Stark rukou k hloučku agentů. „Přece jenom, je to tvoje máma."

„Není." řekne Tony po pravdě. „Vůbec s váma nejsem příbuzná. Máma- Victorie mi řekla, že jsem dítě z nějakého pokusu, ona mě měla jen jako krytí." Tony se postaví a položí bundu na trubku, na které seděla.

„Já už radši půjdu." hlesne sklesle.

„A kam?" zajímá se Stark.

„Tam, co teďka bydlím." pokrčí Tony rameny. Strčí si ruce do kapes a chce odejít, ale Stark ji zastaví.

„To ti bohužel nemůžu dovolit, protože jako tvůj jediný oficiální a žijící příbuzný za tebe nesu zodpovědnost."

„Ale já nejsem vaše neteř. Vůbec k vám nepatřím." namítne Tony.

„Podle tebou předložených dokumentů jsi vnučka Howarda Starka, takže jsi moje neteř. A Pepper by mě zabila, kdybych tě nechal v tý díře, kde teď bydlíš." řekne Stark klidně. „Ale mám jednu podmínku, jestli se chceš vrátit. Změň si jméno. Když se ti říká Tony, tak je to dost- matoucí." řekne Stark a hodí dívce Rogersovu bundu.

Tony na Starka chvíli ohromeně hledí, ale pak se pousměje a obleče si bundu.

„Díky." řekne tiše.

„Pojď už. Mám hlad." mávne Stark rukou a díků si nevšímá.

\- - o - -

Elizabeth se návratu do Stark Toweru docela bála. Přece jenom odešla jako zrádce a teď se má z ničeho nic vrátit. Kdo ví, jak na ni budou reagovat. Ovšem poté, co se ji Pepper a po ní i Lexi pokusily uškrtit v nadšeném objetí, strach úplně opadl.

„To je dost, že ses vrátila." pousměje se Robert, když se Tony konečně posadí. „Pozítří máš psát písemku z fyziky."

„Kašli na fyziku." mávne Lexi rukou. „Co kdybychom šli zítra ven? Jerry prý taky bude mít volno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovolte mi poznámku na závěr. Spíš několik poznámek.  
> Tohle vzniklo jako první část k mnoha mnoha příběhům, které jsem si vymyslela o mém imaginárním potomstvu Avengerů a dalších Marveláků. Hl. postavou by tam měla být Beth Holmesová. (Dokonce jsem si k tomuto vymyslela i spin-off o Lokiho synátorech, i když měli bý jen mezi řečí zmíněné postavy. Ale to jsem taky nedopsala...)  
> Tohle jsem napsala v dobách tak dávných a minulých, že si ani nepamatuju, kdy to bylo a teď, při zpětném čtení a zveřejňování, se za to celé docela stydím. Psala, jsem dost děsně, co? Teď bych to napsala úplně jinak, ale jsem na to moc líná, abych to přepisovala. Navíc má dost rozdělaných věcí i bez tohodle. Ovšem slibuji, na mou duši, na psí uši, na kočičí svědomí, že pokud někdy napíšu i ty další části, že to bude napsané mnohem mnohem líp, než tahle část.


End file.
